Les Stigmatisés (livret)
ERSTER AKT Ein hoher Saal im Palaste des Alviano Salvago. Vormittag. ERSTE SZENE Alviano Salvago, Guidobald Usodimare, Menaldo Negroni, Michelotto Cibo, Gonsalvo Fieschi, Julian Pinelli, Paolo Calvi. ALVIANO hässlicher Mann von ungefähr 30 Jahren, bucklig, grosse leuchtende Augen, hastig. Lasst! - Genug - - ! Ich will nichts mehr hören! Es widert mich an - entsetzt mich - ! Und doch - ich - der's ersonnen, ausgebrütet in Nächten - in Nächten - ah! - Ihr ahnt nicht! Euch ist's ein Spiel - würzend - was sonst das Leben Euch willig bietet. Doch mir - ! Ein Durstender! Einer, nah dem Verschmachten - gehöhnt, gehetzt, geschunden von Qualen die - ah - ! kurz, scharf Teufel, was gab die Natur - mir - mit diefer Fratze und diesem Höcker, solch ein Fühlen, solch eine Gier - MENALDO geflüstert Ich bitte dich - still! Der Ordnung Hüter sind auf - und voll Ehrgeiz. Hinter den Türen lauern - bestochen - die Diener; in den Gärten bergen sich Schergen - - GONSALVO Du übertreibst, mein Freund. Es sind allzutiefe Skrupel fürwahr nicht am Platze - MENALDO Dass wir mit Bauerndirnen und Mägden, Krämertöchtern und Freudenmädchen uns nicht begnügen, dass wir die Feinsten und Schönsten erwählen ist ein Zeichen für unsern Geschmack. PAOLO Wie nur war die Losung, die Du uns gabst vor wenigen Wochen? "Die Schönheit sei Beute des Starken! Alle Pracht der Erde erliege der Macht des Geistes, und des Bezwingenden Glorie strahle heller und dringe tiefer, sehrender in die Seelen, als jener Glanz, der das Auge nur blendet!" ALLE durcheinander Sehr wahr! So sprachst Du. Und seither - ? Was Du schufst, meidest Du! Fliehst uns selbst! Kein's jener heimlichen Feste noch grüsste Dich! GONSALVO Weil ein paar Väter die Hände ringen - MENALDO - und ein paar Mütter herzbrechend schluchzen! GUIDOBALD Glaub nur nicht, dass die Schönen selber - GONSALVO dass sie uns zürnen - ! MICHELOTTO Gestern - Alissa - die kleine Jüdin - hei - was die für Augen machte! Und die reizende Tochter des Biparello - JULIAN - des Dichters, wahrlich - sie war entzückend! ALLE durcheinander, ekstatisch Ihrer Liebsten alltagbeschwerten Armen entreissen wir sie! Dem Gatten, unerfahren in Liebeskünsten, weint keine Träne die "Unverstand'ne"! Aus engen Zimmern in weite mystische Räume - - düftegeschwängert von Fackeln durchloht! Alle Märchen werden lebendig! Alle Träume verschwiegener Nächte - Morgenlandsträume von Schauern geboren, gehn in Erfüllung! Was sich keine gesteht, und jede ersehnt - jählings ward's zur Wirklichkeit! ALVIANO gepresst, ein wenig spöttisch und mit herbem Ausdruck Ganz recht - ganz recht! Es ist überzeugend. Jedoch in einem Punkt - verzeiht - stimmt mir's nicht ganz. - Ihr sprecht stets von Euch nur. Von Euch - die ihr wohlgestalt seid, und mit Anmut begabt, - und vergesst mich, - den Krüppel. Käm der zu den Festen, so wie Ihr begehrt - er vergällte sie Euch - und statt der Lust zög das Grausen ein! PAOLO Du überschätzt, mein Freund - so will mir scheinen - gewaltig der Frauen Schönheitsempfinden. ALVIANO verhalten Es gab - Frühlingsnächte. Bei offenen Fenstern tanzt es herein - alle schwülen Zauber - Blumen- geruch, schwer und betäubend. Und ich musste fort, geschüttelt von Fiebern - hinaus in einsame Gassen. Und suchte ein Dirnchen, so recht ein verkomm'nes - sprach es an - bot ihr Gold - viel Gold und fühlte mich doch dem Bettler gleich, der Almosen heischt - - -. Im Schein der Laterne mustert sie meine arme Gestalt, mit einem Blick - - einem Lächeln so schmachvoll, dass mir das Blut in den Adern gerann. Da - wirkte das Gold! Auf geschminkten Lippen spiegelt sein Gleissen, all meines Elends furchtbare Not; unflät'ge Worte verhiessen Gewähr - - doch mir fehlte die Kraft, mich selbst zu bespei'n und zu entweih'n die Lenznacht. - - - - - EIN DIENER meldend Gnäd'ger Herr - der Notar - MENALDO, JULIAN, GONSALVO bestürzt Mensch - Alviano - Du bist im Stande - Was soll der Notar - ? ALVIANO traurig lächelnd Seid unbesorgt! zum Diener Ich lasse ihn bitten, sich kurze Zeit zu gedulden -! ALLE Alviano bestürmend Was soll's - was hast Du vor? ALVIANO ruhig Ich vergass - es Euch zu vertrau'n: zuerst stockendenTones Mein Eiland "Elysium", mit all' seinen Bauten, Wasserspielen und prangenden Gärten, mit all' seinen unerhörten Wundern der Kunst und selt'nen Schätzen freigeb'ger Natur - zum Geschenk vermacht für ew'ge Zeiten - hab' ich's der Stadt. Verblüffung. PAOLO ausbrechend Du bist von Sinnen! GUIDOBALD Weisst nicht, was Du tust! MENALDO Das Werk Deines Lebens! MICHELOTTO Dein halbes Vermögen wandtest Du dran, es sorglos verschwendend - ALVIANO Morgen Abend, nach Einbruch der Dämm'rung, im Beisein des hohen Senates und des Podestà, mit grossem Gepräng geb' ich's preis allem Volk. Ihr Herren, Ihr seid geladen. PAOLO Ja, aber Mensch - vergisst Du denn ganz - ALVIANO Hab' alles bedacht. MENALDO Du lieferst uns aus. JULIAN eindringlich Der Zugang zum unterirdischen Saal - ALVIANO mit Bedeutung Scheut Ihr der Entdeckung Gefahr - so meidet ihn künftig; doch jetzt - verzeiht - ! Die Herr'n vom Rat erwart' ich und mit dem Notar obliegt mir noch festzusetzen der Schenkung Wortlaut und Paragraphe. Ab. ZWEITE SZENE GUIDOBALD Es gilt zu handeln. MICHELOTTO Wo nur Vitelozzo bleibt? PAOLO Dieser Narr Alviano! GONSALVO All' uns're Pläne - herrlich und kühn ersonnen - JULIAN Meine süsse Ginevra - ! Krank bin ich vor Sehnsucht. Und dieser Bube Pietro zögert - weiss die Madonna, welch schurkische Gründe ihn - MENALDO Ein gefährlicher Kerl! Doch gut zu brauchen, geschickt und verschlagen. PAOLO Mein Argwohn steht fest: Mit frecher Hand streift der Bandit von so mancher Blüte, eh' wir sie brechen - MICHELOTTO Verflucht, Du meinst - PAOLO Ich weiss, was ich sage. Stimmen draussen vernehmbar. JULIAN Ist das nicht - Tamare? ALLE Halloh! Vitelozzol DRITTE SZENE Vitelozzo Tamare hastig hereinstürmend. TAMARE Ich bin verspätet. GUIDOBALD Wir merkens! GONSALVO Und ausser Atem! TAMARE überschwänglich Ihr Freunde - ALLE Was gibt's? TAMARE. Ich bin fassungslos - MENALDO Sancta Maria, was ist gescheh'n? �TAMARE Ergriffen - JULIAN O Gott! MENALDO Unsel'ger! TAMARE Von soviel Schönheit - GUIDOBALD Ach! PAOLO Dacht ich's doch! TAMARE Ein Weib! PAOLO Natürlich! TAMARE begeistert Nein - - GUIDOBALD Eine Göttin! MICHELOTTO Ein Engel! JULIAN Eine Blume! MENALDO Wir kennen das! GONSALVP Ich bitte Dich schweig! TAMARE empört, Geste - - - - - - - MENALDO Wir kennen die ganze Epistel. GUIDOBALD 's gibt Wicht'geres. TAMARE wütend Wer sagt das? Was wisst denn Ihr - PAOLO So sprich mit Pietro! TAMARE ernst Nennt nicht den Schurken! Ihr besudelt der Göttlichen Namen. MICHELOTTO Wie heisst sie? TAMARE Ja, wenn ich's wüsst! Doch - wüsst ich's, ich würde mich hüten, ihn Euch zu verraten, Ihr - Mädchenräuber! ALLE verblüfft durcheinander Was - ? Du hast's nötig! Ganz ausgezeichnet! PAOLO Wo sahst Du die Schöne? TAMARE Am Municipium ritt ich vorbei - ; da fuhren eben, zu irgend 'ner Gasterei oder Festivität, der Stadt Väter in goldnen Karossen MENALDO zu den anderen Ob da nicht - was meint Ihr - TAMARE In einer derselben - so hört doch! - GONSALVO - ein Zusammenhang - DIENER meldend Der hohe Rat - und der vieledle Herr Podestà! TAMARE verblüfft Teufel noch mal - ! JULIAN lachend Das heiss' ich Glück! VIERTE SZENE Von der einen Seite der Podestà und Senatoren, sowie die Frau des Podestà und Carlotta, von der andern Seite Alviano Salvago und der Notar. ALVIANO Meinen Gruss, Signori, und Dank, dass mein schlichtes Haus gewürdigt ward, des Besuch's so illustrer Gäste, PODESTÀ sehr herzlich Euer schlichtes Haus! O edler Signor Salvago, Ihr seid zu bescheiden. Die Pracht der Räume, die wir durchschritten, hat wahrlich nicht ihres- gleichen in Genua. ALVIANO Euer Lob beglückt mich - doch wollt gestatten: vorstellend Hier meine Freunde - Blüte Genuas Ritterschaft - von ihren Stirnen lest Ihr die Namen erlauchter Geschlechter - PODESTÀ sich verneigend, dann Und hier mein Weib und mein Kind, meine vielliebe Tochter Carlotta vertraulich Ich fürchte, Signor, allzufreien Sinn's mögt Ihr sie finden; sie achtet - sehr mir zuleide - gering der Gesellschaft Normen. Bewund'rung Eurer Hochherzigkeit und schmunzelnd eine ganz besondere Bitte, die sie an Euch - ALVIANO nicht ohne Verlegenheit Ich heisse die Damen willkommen und wär's mir vergönnt, zu erfüllen der Signorina Verlangen - ich priese mich glücklich! PODESTÀ Doch nun, so's Euch genehm, wollen wir auf die Senatoren weisend delegieret vom hohen Senate, Euch überbringen Dank und freud'ges Erstaunen der hohen Versammlung. Euer Schreiben von gestern kündet uns eine Schenkung, so gross und bedeutend, so unerwartet und selten in diese Zeiten. Schwer nur wahrt sich der Bürger die kärgliche Habe; unter den Händen zerrinnt ihm das Gold, mühselig erworben und immer noch mehren sich drückend die Steuern und Lasten. Wir haben's getragen, geduldig zumeist und nur selten murrend; blieb uns als Hort doch unsrer Familie Heiligkeit und der Glaube an die Madonna. Doch da bricht's ein wie der Wolf in die Herde, raubt uns die Frauen, stiehlt frech uns die Töchter und machtlos - hilflos - sich besinnend doch verzeiht, o Herr, wenn das volle Herz, bedrängt von der Schmach dieser letzten Wochen, das Freud'ge so rasch vergisst und des Unglücks wieder gewahr wird. Euch unsre Sorgen zu klagen, ist wahrlich nicht unsrer Sendung Zweck. Den ersten Lichtstrahl nach bangen Tagen - ihn danken wir Euch! Des Eilands glückkündenden Namen, wir nehmen ihn als ein gutes Omen. erhobenen Tones So mög' denn - gestützt durch die Kraft, die Recht verleiht und die Macht des Besitzes - ERSTER SENATOR Signor Podestà, es gäb zu bedenken vielleicht, und es waren Stimmen - ZWEITER SENATOR ein wenig zögernd Der Form zu g'nügen und den Vertragen müssten wir wohl - des Herzogs Adorno Genehm'gung - PODESTÀ Ah - bei der Madonna - bald hätt' ich's vergessen! Alviano beiseite ziehend, gedämpft Edler Signor Alviano - MICHELOTTO zu den Edlen Die Geschichte hat - so scheint's - noch 'nen Haken. Die Edlen bilden in eifrig flüsternden Gespräch eine abseits stehende Gruppe. TAMARE bei Carlotta Erinnert Ihr Euch, Signorina, an einen Reiter, heut' früh - dess' Rappe scheute beim Anblick der gold'nen Karossen - PODESTÀ bei Alviano, halblaut Der Herzog Antonio Adorno - - - - das Recht des Einspruchs - - - - abhängig sind wir - - ALVIANO ebenso, jedoch zerstreut Was könnt' er dagegen - - TAMARE bei Carlotta Der Reiter aber sah in zwei blitzende Augen; vergass darob, verwirrt und geblendet, zu zügeln das Ross - CARLOTTA lachend - und hätt' beinah' mit unfreiwill'gem Fussfall gehuldigt der Schönen - das wart also Ihr? PODESTÀ Ein tapf'rer Herr, doch ängstlich bedacht auf Beliebtheit beim Volk, nicht grade böse, doch eifersüchtig und eitel in hohem Masse, selbst gern fetiert, sieht er's nur ungern - CARLOTTA Ich habe mich sehr amüsiert. TAMARE Ihr seid grausam. Und wenn nun - vom Pferde gestürzt - gebrochen Arm oder Bein - CARLOTTA Ist's Euch ein Blick meiner Augen nicht wert? TAMARE heiss Das Leben gäb' ich gern für Euch hin - doch - CARLOTTA Und wenn's grade das wär', was ich wollt'? Ihr seid so gross, so mächtig und stark - so hoch über mir. - Ich muss mich strecken - seht - Euch nur in die, spöttisch ach, so sieges- gewissen Augen zu blicken - ! Mit veränderter Stimme, wie ein bittendes verzogenes Kind. Und säh' Euch gern klein und niedrig und arm, tief unter mir, meinen Füssen erreichbar - TAMARE finster Die Toten sind arm. CARLOTTA Aber tot und stumrn. Und ich liebe die Seele, die ringt und sich quält, sich opfert und leidet um Minnelohn. Seid Ihr 'mal gestorben, was nützt Euch dann - meine Liebe? TAMARE rauh, hervorgestossen, in höchstem Unbehagen. Ihr seid des Teufels, Jungfrau! Die Antwort - ich will sie bedenken mit Bedeutung und geb sie Euch morgen. Will ab. GUIDOBALD Halt, Vitelozzo, was eilst du? Sie umringen Tamare im Hintergrunde der Bühne und sprechen auf ihn ein. MENALDO, JULIAN, GONSALVO, MICHELOTTO, PAOLO durcheinander So hör' doch! Wir sind in Gefahr. Er liefert uns aus - diesen lumpigen Bürgern! Der Eingang zum unterirdischen Saal! Wir müssen's hindern - - ! TAMARE man hält ihn Bei der Madonna, so lasst mich - reisst sich los GUIDOBALD eindringlich Sprich mit Adorno - TAMARE sehr aufgeregt Tut was Ihr wollt - lasst mich aus dem Spiel! MENALDO Aber Du - ein Wort! TAMARE zornig Ich weiss nichts, ich will nichts - - ich bin verliebt - ich liebe - hört Ihr? Die Pest in Euch! Ab. PODESTÀ mit Alviano nach vorne kommend So bleibt es dabei! Ihr verzieht einen Tag noch. Der Senat erbittet vorher die Genehm'gung des Herzogs - - - Lakaien öffnen die Flügeltür im Hintergrunde, ein zweiter Saal mit einer festlich angerichteten Tafel wird sichtbar. und heut abend seid Ihr mein lieber Gast - ALVIANO Wie Ihr nun der meine. Ich bitte die edlen Gäste, meine Einladung nicht zu verschmäh'n, ein einfaches Mahl! gehaucht Signorina - Euren Arm! Er reicht Carlotta ein wenig befangen seinen Arm. Der Podestà bietet den Arm seiner Frau. Die Anderen folgen. Die Lakaien schliessen wieder die Tür. FÜNFTE SZENE Martuccia. Pietro. PIETRO in heftigem Streit begriffen, beschwichtigend Holde Martuccia! MARTUCCIA mit einer Schürze, sehr echauffiert, alte Jungfer Du Lump! Gauner! Verbrecher! Lass mich! PIETRO erschrocken Ich bitt' Dich, schweig still! Ich mag nicht erkannt sein. Dein Gebieter, der kleine Krüppel, den bösen Blick fürcht' ich an ihm wie die Pest - MARTUCCIA Du Ungeheuer! Betrüger! Du Dieb! Wenn Du nicht hältst Dein gottloses Maul und den Herrn beschimpfst, geh' ich Dir zu Leibe, Du Elender, Du! Du Ehrvergessner! Die ganze Nacht hab' ich geharrt, den roten Shawl liess ich weh'n im Wind vergeblich bis früh weicher und einen Schinken hab ich bereitet - PIETRO gerührt Einen Schinken - o Gott - ! Doch wenn Du erst hörst, was mir widerfahren MARTUCCIA wieder wütend, scharf akzentuiert Und jetzt - wo das Haus voller Gäst', ich alle Händ' voll zu tun - kommt er daher, der - - PIETRO entsetzt Das Haus voller Gäst? Wer ist da? MARTUCCIA Zittere, Bube - der hohe Senat! PIETRO erleichtert Der Senat! Doch die Ritter? MARTUCCIA Sind da! PIETRO entgeistert Sind da! MARTUCCIA Und ich schwatz' mit dem Kerl - statt - PIETRO Ich muss fort. MARTUCCIA Aha! PIETRO dringend Doch hör', Martuccia - hör', ich beschwör' Dich: nahe bei ihr Ich bin in Bedrängnis. In dieser Stadt ist ein anständ'ger Mensch seines Lebens nicht sicher. Man interessiert sich für mich, - allzu sehr, wie mir scheint - und zu alldem verfolgt mich seit Tagen - ein Weib - MARTUCCIA Was? PIETRO Jawohl, eine Dame - eine wirft sich in die Brust vornehme Dame - ; das heisst - nicht mich - sondern den - für den sie - mich hält - und sie glaubt, ich sei - der Ritter Menaldo. MARTUCCIA starr, ihn musternd Nein - diese Frechheit - ! PIETRO Da hast Du recht, eine freche Person - MARTUCCIA wütend Nein! Du! Du! Du Schuft - nachäffend "Der Ritter Menaldo !" sie lacht grimmig PIETRO Sie hat sich's nun in den Kopf gesetzt, mich, das heisst - den Ritter Menaldo, zu verklagen bei Herzog Adorno - und geht nicht von mir und Iässt mich nicht aus - und sperr' ich sie ein in meinen Palazzo da drauss' vor den Toren - wie leicht könnt's gescheh'n - - die Polizei - neu'stens auf Mädchenräuber erpicht - hält mich für einen - hält mich für einen - und knüpft mich auf! MARTUCCIA sehr erschrocken Oh - ! PIETRO Das kannst Du nicht wollen. Du - die Du mich liebst! Nimm' sie auf bei Dir! - MARTUCCIA Was - ? wen? - PIETRO Sie ist hier! MARTUCCIA perplex Wer - wo? PIETRO Das Frauenzimmer - die Dame - bewahr' sie dem Ritter - Menaldo - ich fliehe! Doch - heute Nacht - geheim und verstohlen - ich schwör' es - bin ich bei Dir - Rasch ab, jedoch bei einer andern Tür, als er gekommen. MARTUCCIA ratlos Heute Nacht - jammernd Ah - ah - ah - der Verbrecher! Was fang ich nur an! Oh - oh - ! ab Draussen vermischt sich ihre Stimme mit einer zweiten Frauenstimme, die zuerst aufgeregt auf sie einredet; man hört den Namen "Adorno". Die Stimmen besänftigen sich dann, werden schwächer und verlieren sich. SECHSTE SZENE CARLOTTA sich das Lachen verbeissend, aus dem Saal Ihr seid köstlich, Signor Alviano - nein wirklich - ALVIANO ihr folgend So ist Euch schon besser? CARLOTTA lacht, ihr Lachen klingt unnatürlich, übertrieben ALVIANO Ich erschrak -, Ihr grifft Euch plötzlich ans Herz und wurdet ganz blass - . CARLOTTA schwer atmend Ach - Kindskopf - mir ist wohl wie dem Fisch im Wasser, Doch sagt' Euch mein Vater nicht von einer Bitte? ALVIANO Ja, - freilich. CARLOTTA So rasch vergesst Ihr solch' wichtige Sachen? ALVIANO verlegen Nein - doch - CARLOTTA Nun seht - vor den vielen Leuten - es wär' nicht gegangen! Und da all' mein Blinzeln, verstohlenes Winken, mein Fragen, ob Ihr nicht hättet in Eurem Besitz ein Bild, eine selt'ne Skulptur, mir zu zeigen - nichts half, verfiel ich darauf - ALVIANO befremdet, errötend Ah - wahrlich! Für einen Tölpel müsst Ihr mich halten, lebensunkundig, einfältig und albern. - Doch selten nur blüht mir Umgang mit schönen Frauen - so kommt's - dass - begreift Ihr - ? CARLOTTA Ich begreife - doch hört nun! Ich male. Ja, wahrhaftig, - blickt nicht so erstaunt - ich male Bilder. Tiere und Menschen, Bäume und Seen - den Himmel, das Licht - doch am liebsten male ich - still Seelen. ALVIANO Und könnt Ihr das - ich meine - gelingt's Euch - Seelen zu malen? CARLOTTA Weiss nicht, ob ich's kann - und wenn's nicht gelingt - liegt's, so dünkt mich, nicht immer an mir; man findet so schwer - die Modelle, Nur einmal - da schien es geglückt; das Bild erstand, so wundersam fein - nur ein hässlicher Schatten, zwischen Kinn und Mund - sehet - da - und wie ich auch sann und mich bastelnd mühte - er kam immer wieder. Schon glaubt' ich ihn fort und für immer gebannt - da - unversehens - tückisch schleicht's aus den Pinseln und setzt sich fest! Das Bild gab ich auf; hab' dann lang nichts versucht mehr - - doch faszinierend Euch - Euch möcht' ich gern - malen. ALVIANO wie von einer Tarantel gestochen Mich - ? Alle Teufel - seid Ihr von Sinnen? giftig Ganz recht! - So musst's kommen. Glaubt' ich doch schon - Ihr nähmet mich ernst, - wär't anders, als wie die Andern - die Schlangen, mit sanften Gesichtern, lockenden Augen und Herzen wie Teufel - doch eben - erkannt ich's - derselbe Blick CARLOTTA sehr erschreckt Urn Gotteswillen - besinnt Euch - ! ALVIANO scharf, schneidend Vielleicht als Narr in einem Gemälde, unter schönen Herren und Frauen, wirksam als Kontrast - mit 'ner Kappe und Schellen - der Buckel passte nicht schlecht - zum Gespött der Leute - verewigt für alle Zeiten! CARLOTTA stark Jetzt schweigt! Vergesst nicht, dass mit einer Dame Ihr sprecht. Ihr tut mir - unrecht - hört mich zu Ende! ALVIANO setzt sich mit verbissenem Lachen in eine Ecke. CARLOTTA Dort, wo die Stadt weit wird, und der Blick sich auftut auf die Campagna - hab' ich als Werkstatt ein kleines Häuschen. In zeit'ger Frühe, wenn einsam und leer noch die Gassen und Plätze, das bIass-fahle Licht des frühen Morgens matt und milde die Leinwand umspielt, dünkt's mich zur Arbeit die rechte Zeit. An meinem Häuschen vorbei führt ein Weg, gesäumt von hohen Zypressen - den kennt Ihr wohl - Ihr schrittet ihn oft. Scheu und gebückt in Gedanken versunken - plötzlich misstrauisch musternd die Fenster, deren Gardinen die Späherin bargen - doch Ihr saht sie nicht. Da stieg auf, purpurn glühend - Schleier in tausend Farben, schillernd, leuchtende Nebel, gespenstischen Herolden gleich, zogen, ihr Nahen kündend, voran - - die Sonne. Und ein zweites Wunder geschah - : Ich sah - wie der kleine, armsel'ge Wand'rer sein Haupt hob. Jeder Muskel spannte sich straff in dem schmächtigen Körper - die Arme stiegen an, hoch zum Himmel gebreitet. So schritt er hinein in den Glast, der Sonne entgegen; und grösser und grösser sah ich ihn werden - riesenhaft wuchs die Gestalt, - mir klopfte das Herz - . So malte ich Euch, Signor Alviano. So malte ich Eure Gestalt, entgegenschreitend der Sonne. Doch mir fehlt noch das Antlitz, und - mir fehlt noch das trunkene Auge, darin all die Schönheit sich spiegelt. ALVIANO zitternd - - - Ich bin beschämt - ich weiss nicht - - verzeiht mir - mir war noch nie so - zu Mut - im Leben - - ! CARLOTTA zart Wollt Ihr kommen - in meine Werkstatt - dass ich - das Bild - vollende - - ? ALVIANO sich über ihre Hand beugend, leise Ich will - gern kommen. Der Vorhang fällt langsam. ZWEITER AKT Halle im Palast Adorno ERSTE SZENE Der Podestà und die drei Senatoren kommen erregt und aufgebracht aus dem Gemache des Herzogs. PODESTÀ Er spielt mit uns, Wie die Katz' mit der Maus - ERSTER SENATOR Allzu mächtig ist er geworden, der hohe Herr! ZWEITER SENATOR Sein letzter Sieg über Branciforte stieg ihm zu Kopf. DRITTER SENATOR Verwöhnt hat ihn das Volk. PODESTÀ Immerhin - es schuldet ihm Dank. ERSTER SENATOR wegwerfend Es bezahlt ihn. ZWEITER SENATOR Ein adliger Söldner - nichts weiter. DRITTER SENATOR Wie steht die Sache? PODESTÀ Er sprach sich nicht aus; nicht für und wider. "Einerseits - sei es erfreulich für Genuas Volk, anderseits müsst es der Adel bedauern, wenn ein wertvoll Stück Grund und Boden verloren ihm ginge. Sein - des Herzogs - Herz spräche fürs Volk - entschiede zu seinen Gunsten; Billigkeit aber und Rücksicht auf seine Freunde geböten ihm Vorsicht - er müsse es "noch bedenken und sich beraten" - und ähnliche Phrasen. ERSTER SENATOR bitter Er neidet uns herzlich die Schenkung. ZWEITER SENATOR Die ganze Geschichte ist ihm zuwider. ERSTER SENATOR Der Mann des Tages ist Alviano Salvago! DRITTER SENATOR Die ganze Stadt preist seinen Namen. ZWEITER SENATOR Volkstümlich ward er mit einem Mal. ERSTER und DRITTER SENATOR nickend Das ist's - ! PODESTÀ nickt ebenfalls Das ist's - ! ZWEITER SENATOR Als gestern abend Euch zu besuchen, Salvagos Karosse fuhr durch die Strassen - ward er erkannt - DRITTER SENATOR Man jubelt' ihm zu - ERSTER SENATOR Warf ihm Blumen! PODESTÀ Es ist ihm zu gönnen. ZWEITER SENATOR Ein Mann voll Güte und stiller Grösse! ERSTER SENATOR Übel behandelt vom Schicksal! PODESTÀ Meine Tochter Carlotta, nicht leicht zu erobern, oft sprach sie von ihm - sein Wesen ahnend - nun hat er im Sturm sie gewonnen. DRITTER SENATOR scharf Der Herzog Adorno möge sich hüten! ERSTER SENATOR Volksgunst ist schwankend und leicht zu gefährden. ZWEITER SENATOR Sein Einspruch könnt' Böses zur Folge haben! DRITTER SENATOR Ein Veto in diesem Fall hiesse Raub! ERSTER SENATOR Man wird es nicht dulden - . ZWEITER SENATOR im Abgehen begriffen Er möge sich hüten, der Herzog Adorno! Alle ab. ZWEITE SZENE ADORNO der schon während des letzten mit Tamare aufgetreten ist und die drohenden Phrasen gehört hat. Hast du's gehört? Dies ist die Stimmung. TAMARE Macht Euch bange das Pack? ADORNO aufmerksam Du sprachst gestern anders? TAMARE grimmig Ja - gestern unwirsch erinnert mich nicht! ADORNO mit sanftem Vorwurf Sprichst Du so mit dem Freund? TAMARE Verzeiht! Doch it's nicht genug, dass ich selbst mich verachte? Soll Euer Spott mir die Wunde ätzen, und meiner Freunde Gelächter zur Tollheit mich treiben? ADORNO Was ist Dir, Tamare? Ich erkenn' Dich nicht wieder. Meines Hofes glänzendster Kavalier, wie kein Zweiter geehrt, geliebt, von den Frauen vergöttert, stets gelaunt zu den tollsten Streichen - TAMARE Es gibt Menschen, Herzog, die sehen nur Licht - und das Dunkel ist ihnen fremd. Solch einer war ich. Das Leben schien mir ein Born der Freude, aus dem ich trank mit durstigen Zügen; sorglos, ohn' Besinnen. Reckt ich die Hand aus, hielt ich die Rose, sog ihren Duft und zerwühlte die Blüte. Liess ich mich fallen, fiel ich auf Moos; mich mieden die Dornen und spitzen Steine. Klagte ein Freund mir von Leid und Schmerzen - hört ich ihn wohl - doch verstand ihn nicht. Und nun hab' ich mit einem Mal erfahren alle Qual der Hölle, Demüt'gung und Schmach. ADORNO ungeduldig Erkläre Dich deutlich - ! Du weisst ich bin mächtig. TAMARE Da hilfst Du mir nicht, und wärst Du Kaiser und Papst zugleich. Doch urteile selbst: Herrlich und schön, wie der Tag - doch - unebenbürtig mir, ein bürgerlich Kind. ADORNO Nun ja - und was weiter? TAMARE Als ich zum ersten Male sie sprach, da hab' ich sie, glaub' ich, nicht recht verstanden. Sie heischte ein Opfer als Pfand meiner Liebe - doch was sie begehrte - ungereimt Zeug, Wahnsinn - geboren vom Augenblick - müht ich mich zu ergründen, auszudeuten nach Regeln höfischer Sitte. Nach einer Nacht, durchwacht in Kämpfen, glaubt' ich's gefunden. Und schwang mich auf's Pferd, frei und stolz wie ein Gott, von edlen Gefühlen die Brust geschwellt. Und ritt durch die Stadt; versunken in Träumen formt ich die Werbung, und sah mehr und mehr in Selbstironie verfallend die Schöne beglückt erröten, fassungslos und gerührt ob der hohen Ehr': Ein Graf Andrae Vitelozzo Tamare beut Herz und Hand - ADORNO Du bist wahrlich verrückt! TAMARE Gedulde Dich, Herzog! Als ich hintrat vor sie, wie das erste Mal schon - befiel mich Zagen. Ihr seltsamer Blick, ihr kühl staunend Lächeln verwirrten mich. Doch, um zu bergen mein kleinmütig Herz, gab ich mich stolz, hochfahrend und rauh, sprach von dem Opfer, das ich ihr brächte, ärger als Selbstverstümmlung und Tod. - Und da ich mir glücklich ihr "Nein" geholt, verlor ich vollends den letzten Rest von Besinnung: Warf mich hin, ihr zu Füssen, von all meinen Gütern und reichen Schätzen stammelt ich wild wirre Worte. Ihre Knie umfangend fleht ich sie an um Verzeihung und Gnade! - ADORNO Tamare, so fass Dich - hörst Du - Vitelozzo? - Wer ist - diese Frau? TAMARE Des Podestà - Tochter - Carlotta. ADORNO sehr erstaunt Ah - - ! nachdenklich Ein grosser Maler nannte mir einmal ihren Namen als den einer selt'nen Begabung. Ich möchte Dich warnen aus manchem Grunde, wüsst ich nicht, wie vergeblich solch Tun und wie verhasst der Warner dem, der da unglücklich liebt. Drum will ich lieber Dir helfen, statt raten. TAMARE ungläubig Ah - wenn Du könntest - ADORNO Ich werbe für Dich. TAMARE Du kennst diese Frau nicht. ADORNO Doch kenn' ich - die Frauen. Drum hoff' ich für Dich; doch - versprich mir eins: Ist die Botschaft schlecht, und kehr ich zurück mit leeren Händen, so wüte nicht gegen Dich und mich - sei stark, verzweifle nicht, wirf's hinter Dich - und vergiss diese Frau! TAMARE grimmig Höre, Herzog - ich will sie vergessen - ich will - langsam sie vergessen. - - mit höchstem Nachdrucke Doch erst bis sie - mein ward. Bis ihres Mundes Odem ich in mich getrunken; bis diese Hände getränkt sind vom Duft ihres Haares, bis diese Frau, will sie mein Weib nicht sein, - meine Dirne ward! ADORNO rasch abwehrend Das gäb' böses Blut! Wir sind gebunden an Recht und Gesetz wie alle, die andern; vergiss das nicht. Die Bürgerschaft ist unruhig und arg verstimmt, und meine Leute sind draussen im Feld. Des Podestà Tochter - ! Bedenke! TAMARE Doch wenn man nicht ahnt, wer der Täter, wenn keine Spur ihn verrät - ADORNO Das entdeckt sich bald. TAMARE Ei, Herzog, wie kommt's dann, dass seit Wochen Genuas schönste Mädchen spurlos verschwinden? Erst gestern wieder - ADORNO auffahrend Was - gestern - ? Es ward mir noch nichts gemeldet - TAMARE Eh' ich heraufkam zu Dir, sprach sich's bereits herum in der Stadt. Des reichen Scotti Tochter Ginevra - ist plötzlich verschwunden und seltsam ist nur, dass wir selbst nicht wissen - wohin. ADORNO argwöhnisch, Tamare von der Seite musternd Was heisst das? Seid Ihr denn sonst so genau unterrichtet? losbrechend Ah, meine Ahnung! Dacht ich's doch, dass bei diesen Freveln Eure ruchlose Sippe die Hand im Spiel hat! TAMARE Du bringst mich zum Ziel. Meine Freunde sandten mich her, Dich zu bitten: Du mögest hindern, dass Alvianos Eiland "Elysium", übergeh' in der Stadt Besitz. ADORNO Alle Teufel, was hat Salvago, was hat das Eiland zu tun mit Euren verruchten Streichen? TAMARE verhalten. Herrliche unterirdische Räume, eigens geschaffen zu Liebesfesten, erschliesst eine künstliche Grotte, auf jenem Eiland. Betrittst Du die Grotte, umglitzert dein Auge ein blauer Schein. Schwere Düfte verwirren die Sinne Dir, Irrlichtern gleich locken rötlich zuckende Flammen, ferne Musik und leise Gesänge Dich tiefer und tiefer. Über einen Abgrund hin führt ein schmaler Steig zum Eingang der Höhle; dichte Rosengehege verschleiern ihn Deinen Blicken - doch entdeckt man der Grotte Geheimnis - verhalten so sind wir verloren. ADORNO frei Und weiss - Salvago von Eurem Treiben? TAMARE Salvago - ha, ha! - Ein Spiel der Natur, wenn Du willst, eine seltsame Laune. Genuas hässlichster Mann - ist der Schöpfer des Abenteuers, dieses verwirklichten Schönheitsgedankens. ADORNO starr Und er selbst - TAMARE Er selbst - hält sich fern. Hat wohl schon bereut - doch begreife ich's nicht. ekstatisch Der Schein der Fackeln vergoldet alles. Im Taumel der Orgie wird hässlich schön und das Schöne wird hässlich. Die Gegensätze schwinden im Rausch.� ADORNO scharf Und dieser Narr Salvago - nachdem er gezüchtet auf seinem Grunde Sumpfblüten des Lasters, Giftkraut der Sünde - gibt er ihn preis, und sich selbst, und Euch? TAMARE begütigend Er hat uns gewarnt, doch hat nicht bedacht, wie schwer einzudämmen Leidenschaft, einmal entfesselt. ADORNO ausser sich Das ist mein Fluch: Eure Masslosigkeit, Eure wilde Brunst drängt mich zu Taten, die ich verdamme! ruhig im Ausdruck Ich will retten, was noch zu retten ist. Was Dir ich versprach, will ich halten, weil Deine Liebe Dich trennt von dem Kreis der Verbrecher, und weil wir Freunde seit jungen Tagen. Doch hüte Dich Vitelozza, Du bist gewarnt - vor Gewalt. spöttisch Salvago mag seinem Schenkungsdrange Einhalt gebieten für lange Zeit; höhnisch drohend er wird sich fügen - der Volksbeglücker, sonst wehe ihm und wehe Euch allen! Rasch ab in seine Gemächer. TAMARE macht eine Bewegung als wolle er ihn zurückhalten, geht aber dann mit einer sorglosen Geste nach hinten ab. Zwischenvorhang VERWANDLUNG Carlottas Atelier. Alviano in ungezwungener Stellung. Carlotta in eifriger Arbeit begriffen, wirft von Zeit zu Zeit einen Blick auf sein Antlitz und spricht während des Malens in leichtem Tone, hie und da, durch ihre Arbeit zu sehr gefesselt, in der Rede stockend. CARLOTTA Uns're Zeit ist voll seltsamer Dinge. - - Ich kannt' eine Frau, sie lernte malen gleich mir an Antwerpens Schule - die malte Hände. Feine, schlanke, mit zartem blauen Geäder, grobe, derbknochige Männerfäuste, die alles im leichten Plauderton, jeden dramatischen Ausdruck vermeidend beringte Hand eines Weibes, üppig und weich, mit Nägeln, spitz und rosig, blinkend wie Tropfen blassen Blutes. Eine Hand sah ich da, die krallte sich fest in blühendes Fleisch und eine and're, die pflückte mit sanften Fingern, aus grünem Gebüsch sich reckend, ein Reis. Aus nebligen Wänden griffen Hände in's Nichts, abwehrend, winkend, flehend und drohend; aus Fluten tauchten sie auf wie in Kampf und Verzweiflung, und zwei Hände, eng ineinander verflochten, die waren gemalt wie ein wogendes Meer. Doch das Seltsame war ein Bild: Eine Hand bleich und wächsern, wie die eines Toten, mit unheimlich langen dürren Fingern, hielt ein Etwas umkrampft, was man nicht sah. Nur ein schwach purpurn Leuchten sickerte durch die gespenstischen Finger, doch dieser Schein war wie stumme Klage, wie unterdrücktes wimmerndes Weinen und wie ein Schrei, verhalten und todesbang, wie ein verhaltener Schrei nach Erlösung. - Wollt Ihr, Signor, nicht ein wenig heben den Kopf. - So, ich dank' Euch - ist's besser. - ALVIANO Doch des Bildes Bedeutung? CARLOTTA Die Ärmste hat wohl nie empfunden, was den Künstler begeistert zu grossen Taten: Der Liebe Glück, oder Sehnsucht nach solchem. Sie hatte wohl gar ein geheimes Bangen, es könnte auf ihren Lebenswegen ihr einmal begegnen ein mächtig Geschehen; irgend ein sinnbetörender Zauber, dem sie erliege. ALVIANO leise, halb für sich Wie seltsam - Angst vor Glück? CARLOTTA Die treibende Kraft dieses armen Lebens war Gier nach Ruhm; und die Quelle, aus der es schöpfte war Leid - nicht seelisch - ein körperlich Leiden. ALVIANO Eure Hand Signorina, ist nicht so ruhig, wie Eure Stimme, wollt Ihr mit dem Malen - CARLOTTA hastig Nein, nein! Ihr irrt Euch! Meine Hand ist ganz ruhig und die Geschichte ist gleich - zu Ende. Meine Freundin krankte seit früher Jugend am Herzen. Das wollt' allzuoft gar zu stürmisch schlagen; und manchmal war ihr, als griff' eine Hand, eine harte, unbarmherzige Hand, nach dem zuckenden Ding und krampft es zusammen, furchtbar und wehe, auf dass es - - zur Ruh' käm! Sie hat diese Hand, diese grausame Hand, und hat - ihre Schmerzen gemalt. ALVIANO Und ob Ihr auch leugnet - Ihr seid bewegt - so ging es Euch nahe - ? CARLOTTA Sie war mir lieb - ALVIANO So ist sie gestorben? - CARLOTTA - - - Ich glaube - sie lebt noch. plötzlich, wie sich losreissend, ganz veränderten Tones Doch Signor, Euch zu malen ist wahrlich kein Kinderspiel. Wie ein Verliebter sucht seines Idols Blick, so hasch' ich nach Eurem. Doch der weicht mir aus und flackert umher, unstet und irrlichternd. ALVIANO ausweichend Vielleicht - bin ich müde. CARLOTTA So setzt Euch zu mir - kommt, lasst uns rasten; und seid nicht so schweigsam und scheu, Cavalière! Wie war't ihr doch gestern Abend aufgeräumt und voll Laune! Wollt' Ihr Wein? Sie bringt Wein in einer Karaffe und Gläser. Seht - höchst- eigenhändig kredenz' ich Euch roten Falerner. Und nun trinkt und setzt Euch - ganz nah - und erzählt mir - aus Eurer Jugend - oder warum Ihr heut' so trübe und schlecht gelaunt - oder auch - warum Euer Blick - so ängstlich den meinen flieht -! Was hab' ich verbrochen - seid Ihr mir böse? ALVIANO gepresst Signorina Carlotta - wenn das nur Spiel ist, was Ihr da treibt, Lust am Tändeln - oder - noch Schlimm'res - so seid Ihr trotz Eures süssen Gesichts und Eurer Stimme, die klingt wie Botschaft vom Himmel hervorgestossen eine Teuf'lin! CARLOTTA Um Gott - beschwört nur nicht gleich - die "Acht", dass sie mich peinlich verhör' und als Hexe verbrenne! Wie seid Ihr doch noch verbittert und unfroh! Und ich müh' mich um Euch - doch Ihr dankt es mir schlecht. ALVIANO Ah - ich kann's nicht fassen! CARLOTTA Warum soll g'rade ich, die ich gut zu Euch bin, so verderbt und schlecht sein, wie Ihr mich schildert? ALVIANO warm Ich bitt' Euch um alles zürnt mir nur nicht! Habt nur ein wenig Geduld noch mit mir! Ich begreif' es nicht - es ist wie ein Traum und ich fürcht' - CARLOTTA unwillig Ah, fürchtet doch nicht! Ihr seid ein Mann und so ganz ohne Glauben an Euer Selbst. lst's so undenkbar, dass eine Frau sich in warmer Neigung, in Freundschaft Euch fände? ALVIANO auffahrend Ha, ha - die alte Geschichte! Doch so, wie Ihr blickt, mit Augen, deren Leuchten allein schon Verheissung - ! Und wenn Euer Mund lächelt, ist mir - als gäb's auf Erden nichts, was da "Freundschaft" heisst - als wär' dies Wort, dies elende Trostwort ein Unding, Lüge und Schmach! CARLOTTA Und wenn's mehr wäre - ich sage nicht, dass es ist - Sollte auf dieser weiten Welt, unter Millionen pochender Herzen nicht eins sich finden, das Euch entgegenstrebte - in Liebe? ALVIANO Mir - mir - der sich selbst hasst, der sich flieht, der aus den Räumen, die er bewohnt die Spiegel verbannt! CARLOTTA Narr, der Ihr seid! Und der wie kaum ein Zweiter sich klammert an das, was so rasch entflieht, wie ein Maientag: Das bisschen Schönheit, das uns Frauen verlässt, wenn die erste Furche sich meldet im Antlitz! Kaum sind wir des Frühlings bewusst, schon werden Früchte aus Blüten, die Blätter welken und fallen ab. Und das wär' - das Einz'ge? An sonnigen Tagen - gingt Ihr nie aus, bedrückt und traurig, ohn' dass Ihr wusstet warum? Und der herrlichste Mensch, der blühendste Baum, entriss Euch nicht Eurer Bangigkeit. �Und ein andermal wieder, an Regentagen, machte Euch nie warm und froh, ja glücklich, ein einsam alt' Männlein verrunzelt und hässlich, das des Weg's zog und Euch ansah mit einfält'gen Augen? ALVIANO bebend Doch wenn ihr an einem prangenden Tage, in einem Beete voll schönster Blumen, fändet irgend ein scheussliches Untier, das Euch die Laune vergällte - -? CARLOTTA belustigt Euch wird's nicht gelingen, trotzdem Ihr ein Unhold seid, Signor; spitzfindig und scheusslich in Eurem Drange, wollüstig zu wühlen im eigenen Schmerze. Doch merke ich eins: Ihr weicht mir aus wie früher mit Blicken, so nun in Worten. Doch entgeht Ihr mir nicht. In die Enge treib' ich Euch jetzt - und weist ihr mich ab - so habt den Triumph! Denn ich muss es Euch sagen - ALVIANO furchtbar beunruhigt Carlotta - bedenkt doch! - CARLOTTA Ihr sollt es wissen - - dass ich Euch - liebe. ALVIANO fast schreiend Carlotta! CARLOTTA Um Gott, Signor, was macht ihr - für Augen! Da habt meine Hände - und küsst sie - rasch - - - ! Doch lasst mich - zur Arbeit! Ich brauch' Eure Augen zu meinem Bilde - so sind sie mir - recht - ergreift, ihn fortwährend scharf im Auge behaltend, sein Antlitz gleichsam studierend, die Pinsel ALVIANO Carlotta - Geliebte! CARLOTTA ganz in ihre Arbeit versunken, ihn mit ihren Worten gleichsam hypnotisierend, leise Ich bitt' Euch - sprecht nicht - und blickt mich nur an - so ganz voll - und senkt - Euren Blick - tief in den meinen; sehr innig und warm und denkt an viel Schönes - dass ich - Eure Sonne bin, - die alles Dunkle - aus Eurem Leben - verscheucht - mit strahlendem Lichte. ALVIANO in höchster Erregung Um Gotteswillen - Carlotta - ich muss - zu Deinen Füssen - ich bin so unsagbar - so - wahnsinnig glücklich - will auf sie zustürzen CARLOTTA beinahe ängstlich abwehrend Ich bitte Dich - bleib' noch - ! Und sieh' mich nur an und denk' dran - dass Du nun nicht mehr - einsam sein wirst - und ungeliebt - trotz Deiner - Hässlichkeit - sieh' wie ruhig - ich's sage - das Wort, das Dich quälte - so lange - ; nun ist's vorbei - denn ein Wort ist's - und ein Begriff - nichts weiter. Doch Du - musst - gut zu mir sein - Alviano - schwer, krankhaft schwer atmend und zart mein Liebster! Denn ich bin - ein gar - gebrechliches Spielzeug - ALVIANO Carlotta! Sie hält ihn mit flehender Gebärde zurück und fesselt ihn so an seinen Platz, malt in sichtlich sich steigender Erregung, nahezu fieberhaft an dem Bilde weiter. Er verharrt, ihre Gestalt mit glühenden Blicken verschlingend, schwer atmend, wie eine übermächtige Bewegung gewaltsam bekämpfend. CARLOTTA hoch aufatmend - die Pinsel fortwerfend, mit einem prüfenden Blick auf das Bild. Dann plötzlich wankt sie - greift sich ans Herz - droht umzusinken. So - nun ist's fertig! Doch nun komm' - und stütz' mich, ich bin erschöpft - sie taumelt doch Du musst - - - ALVIANO fängt, zu ihr eilend, sie in seinen Armen auf Bei allen Heil'gen - Geliebte - was ist Dir? Sie hält sich, um nicht umzusinken, an eine Staffelei an, die, mit einem Tuch verhängt, im Hintergrunde steht. Das Tuch löst sich an einer Seite los. Man sieht ein Bild; eine Art Totenhand, aus der ein roter Schein schwach hervorleuchtet. ALVIANO erblickt das Bild, fährt zusammen, begreift, verrät sich nicht, stützt sie, streichelt sie wie ein krankes Kind; feierlich und voll Mitleid. Du Süsse, Du Arme - Du Schönste - ! Du gabst mir das Leben, den Glauben wieder an Gott und die Menschheit. Ich will alles, was ich habe - Dir weih'n - ich will mich selbst breiten unter Deine Füsse, ich will - unendlich gut - und will erstickt zart - zu Dir sein - - - Er hält die Bewusstlose in seinen Armen; bemüht, sie wieder zum Leben zu erwecken. Sie regt sich, schmiegt sich hingebungsvoll in seine Arme. Er wird von heftiger, verzweifelter Leidenschaft erfasst. Küsst wild ihre Hände, reisst sie an sich - beugt sich über ihr Antlitz, über ihre sich ihm bietenden, verlangenden Lippen - - und bezwingt sich, küsst nur zart ihre Stirn, sinkt ihr zu Füssen und vergräbt in tiefer Bewegung sein Haupt in ihren Schoss. Sie zieht ihn sanft zu sich empor. Die Beiden verharren in einer seltsam zagen, keuschen Umschlingung. EINE DIENERIN aufgeregt hereinstürzend O Herrin! Der Herzog Adorno! CARLOTTA sich langsam in Alvianos Armen aufrichtend, schwach Der Herzog - was kann er nur wollen? Ich lasse bitten - - - er möge warten! Sie erhebt sich mit müder Bewegung, tritt vor einen Spiegel, richtet ihr Haar. Der Vorhang fällt rasch. DRITTER AKT Das Eiland "Elysium". Die Bühne macht den Eindruck eines paradiesischen Gartens. Ganz im Hintergrunde, vom Zuschauer links, verschwommen, die Konturen der Stadt Genua und der in Abendbeleuchtung erglänzende Meeresspiegel. Vom Zuschauer rechts steigt die Bühne sanft an; an einer Stelle, mehr dem Hintergrunde zu, soll sie, in felsiges Gestein übergehend, jäh in die Höhe streben. Eine Art Felsweg führt zu einem Steig, hinter diesem schimmern die satten Farben einer dichten Rosenhecke. Die Mitte der Bühne ist bis weit nach rückwärts Rasen, üppig wuchern hohe Farne und Blumen in oft grellen Farben. Aus dichtem Gebüsch blinken kleine Kioske von phantastischen Formen und Marmorgruppen, die zumeist erotische Szenen der griechischen Sage darstellen. Fontainen, die mit Einbruch der Nacht zu Leuchtbrunnen werden, werfen hohe Garben. Hie und da lugt aus dem Gebüsch, als hätte sich der tote Marmor belebt, die Gestalt eines Fauns. Gruppen von Najaden schweben durch den Plan, ein Zug Bacchanten eilt mit schrillem Getön vorüber. Schon zeigen sich die ersten Besucher. Stumm staunend schreiten sie zwischen den Wundern. Da ertönt von fern, aus der Stadt herüber das Angelusläuten. Der heidnische Spuk verschwindet solange es währt, die Bürger knien nieder und entblössen das Haupt. Mittlerweile ist es finster geworden. Von der fernen Stadt leuchtet ein dunkelroter, dunstiger Lichtstreifen herüber. Die Meeresfläche ist wie von tausenden kleinen Lichtern besät - die kleinen Schiffe der näherkommenden Besucher des Festes. Die Fontainen beginnen zu leuchten. Da und dort im Gebüsch flackern, Glühkäfern gleich, Funken auf. Eine Blumendolde wirft grünes Licht über eine Steingruppe, ein brünstig verschlungenes Paar darstellend. Kühner wird das heidnische Gelichter und ein Elfenkind überschüttet einen ehrsamen Bürger der genuesischen Stadt mit einem Blütenregen. Blasender Faun auf der Szene. Angelockt kommen andere Faunsgestalten näher, gruppieren sich um den die Syrinx blasenden Faun. - Ein Zug Najaden schwebt vorüber, die Faune verfolgen ihn. - Musik aus der Stadt; der Faun lauscht. - Es zeigen sich die ersten Bürger, Volk aus der Stadt. - Der Zug Najaden flieht, gejagt von den Faunen, in entgegengesetzter Richtung neuerlich vorüber. Erschrecktes Staunen des zaghaft in kleinen Gruppen ankommenden Volkes. - Ein Faun erhascht eine Nymphe. Szene zwischen beiden: Werbung - Abwehr - heftiges Drängen - endliches Gewähren. - Steigerung des Spiels bis zu wilder Leidenschaft (ein Zug Baccganten tollt im Hintergrunde der Bühne mit schrillem Getön vorüber) - und seligem Ermatten. - Rückkehr der Faune und Najaden in einzelnen Paaren. Liebesspiel, Lagerung im Wiesenplan und den seitlichen Gebüschen. Wieder bläst der Faun. Abendstimmung. - Glockenläuten aus der Stadt (Angelus) sehr entfernt, kaum vernehmbar. Die Bürger knien nieder, entblössen das Haupt. Die heidnischen Gestalten ziehen sich zurück, solange das Glockenläuten währt - und kehren wieder. Diskretes Spiel mit dem Volke, das sich, von vereinzelten Ausnahmen abgesehen, abwehrend verhält, sich wiederholt bekreuzigt. Dieses Spiel dauert in unaufdringlicher Weise an, bis etwa zum Eintritt der zweiten Szene. Dann darf die Aufmerksamkeit durch nichts mehr abgelenkt werden. Nur hie und da lugt eine Najade oder ein Faun neugierig aus einem Gebüsch oder hinter einer Säule hervor. Hin und wieder geht lustwandelnd im Hintergrunde Volk über die Bühne. ERSTE SZENE ERSTER BÜRGER Bei den Gebeinen des heil'gen Andreas - ZWEITER BÜRGER mit gefalteten Händen Da heisst's ganz ehrfürchtig sein. ERSTER BÜRGER Wenn die lockern Geister nicht wären, möcht' ich sagen: 's ist's Paradies. EIN KLEINER BUB Wer weiss, Vater, ob das nicht Engel sind? VATER Ho, Engel! Dummer Bub! Die Mutter stösst ihn, da besinnt er sich. Natürlich sind's Engel. MUTTER Was meinst Du, Alter - beim Angelusläuten - war Dir nicht auch - so 'n bisschen bang? Die gehörnten Kerle - - DRITTER BÜRGER wichtig Seht, Frau - das versteht Ihr nicht: Das ist - "Kunst"! Unter dem sel'gen Dogen Francesco Sforza - Gott geb' ihm Ruh 's war ein strenger Herr - da hab' ich mal mitgeholfen bei so 'nem Bilde - ERSTER BÜRGER leise Er hat die Gerüste gestellt für die Maler - ein Tischler ist's. ZWEITER BÜRGER Ha - ha - ha! DRITTER BÜRGER argwöhnisch Was sagt Ihr da? MUTTER Erzählt nur weiter - DRITTER BÜRGER beruhigt Na, also. - Wie ich da 'rein kam und alles sah, da dacht' ich wieder an das Gemälde - 's gibt im Palast dort deren viele - doch dies hier er deutet auf die Umgebung wahrlich, ist noch viel schöner. MUTTER Weil alles lebt - - ZWEITER BÜRGER Und duftet - - ERSTER BÜRGER Und das viele Licht! - - Anmerkung für den Regisseur: Es muss auf der Bühne hell sein, wie am Tag. DRITTER BÜRGER Und am Himmel die Sterne! Sie gehen weiter. ZWEITE SZENE EIN JÜNGLING ärmlich gekleidet mit seinem Freunde auftretend Mir ist elend zu Mut. Einem Orte wie dieser, sollt' man nur nah'n in prächt'gen Gewändern, festlich gestimmt - SEIN FREUND - und mit sattem Magen. DER JÜNGLING Ach, das verschlüg' nichts - - Gehen weiter. DRITTE SZENE MARTUCCIA auf eine Gruppe zu Ich bitt' Euch, Leute, habt Ihr nicht geseh'n, meinen Herrn Alviano? - ERSTER Euern Herrn Alviano? ZWEITER Freilich sah'n wir ihn! DRITTER Gleich links vom Eingang, dort bei der Säule - seht dort - stand er vor einer Weil' mit vielen andern - 's dürften wohl Künstler gewesen sein. Die Gruppe entfernt sich langsam. MARTUCCIA Ach Gott, ach Gott - jetzt such' ich ihn schon eine Stunde lang - will verzweifelt fort. VIERTE SZENE EIN FAUN (Pietro) leise He, Martuccia! MARTUCCIA sehr erschrocken Was ist das für 'n Ding? War mir doch grade - PIETRO Ich bin 's - Pietro - MARTUCCIA Ah, meine Ahnung! Er hat ihn geholt, der Böse! Drum stand heute Nacht plötzlich still die Uhr und im Zimmer des Herrn tat's einen Krach - PIETRO So schweig doch, Närrin! Siehst Du denn nicht, dass ich lebe? MARTUCCIA erbost Was? Du lebst? O, Du Schurke! PIETRO verdriesslich Schon recht! Doch sag' rasch: sieht sich vorsichtig um Was macht - meine Schöne? MARTUCCIA ausbrechend, verzweifelt Das ist's ja! Das ist's ja! O heiliger Josef! Sie ist mir entwischt - PIETRO Verfluchte Kröte! MARTUCCIA Was Du uns da eingebrockt hast - Du Satan! PIETRO Sagt ich Dir nicht, Du sollst sie dem Ritter Menaldo - MARTUCCIA jammernd Mein armer Herr Alviano - ! giftig Und ich weiss, wer sie war - : Ginevra Scotti - sie sagt es mir selbst - und die Stadt ist voll von dem Raub. Du hast sie entführt, und nun wird man glauben, mein Herr und ich - kaum war sie fort, so waren schon da die Schergen - die Häscher der "Acht" und suchten den Herrn. Ach - fänd' ich ihn nur - ich unglücklich' Weib - ich gesteh' ihm alles, ich will ihn warnen - und dich lass' ich rädern, Du Schuft! PIETRO pfeift leise zwischen den Zähnen Geduld - alte Hexe! Eine Schar Faune stürzen sich auf Martuccia, knebeln sie, ehe sie einen Schrei auszustossen vermag und schleppen sie rasch fort ins Gebüsch. Pietro ab. FÜNFTE SZENE ALVIANO mit dem Podestà von seitwärts auftretend War mir doch - als hört' ich Martuccias Stimme! lächelnd Ich höre seit gestern überall Stimmen. In den Lüften Singen und Raunen im Busch - vorhin Carlottas silbernes Lachen, doch war das wohl Täuschung. Ach, Herr, wie bin ich seit jenem Tage, da ihr zum ersten Male mein Haus betratet, verwandelt und glücklich! Wie ist Eure Tochter, warm so bald nun mein Weib, doch unsagbar herrlich, so milde und schön, so voll tiefer Güte. Doch ihr seid schweigsam, was ist Euch, Podestà? PODESTÀ ein wenig ausweichend Ich bin verwirrt - und geblendet. Was Ihr mir eben zeigtet - - es ist so unfassbar, dass eines einzelnen Menschen Gehirn auszusinnen vermochte dies Reich des Zaubers! AKVIANO Es halfen mir Viele. Die Künstler wirkten - ich gab nur - die Sehnsuchtl PODESTÀ Doch gabt ihr - so fürcht' ich, o Herr - zu viel, Ihr - und die Künstler. All die hungrigen Seelen, die durstigen Augen, die in Verzückung sich weiden werden an dieser Orgie von Farben, Düften, Tönen und holden Gestalten - bedrückt und verloren sieht sie der Alltag wieder, dem Ihr sie entfremdet. Ihr zeigt uns den Himmel, so nah und berückend, dass wir unfroh werden der Erde und ihrer Macht, die uns hält und den Aufstieg uns wehrt, in die sel'ge Region ew'ger Freude. - Trotzdem ich sie hasse und ihre Tücke heute noch fürchte - fühl' ich mich eins mit den adligen Neidern, wenn ich mich frage: Wird Eure Grossmut Segen bringen uns allen - oder Verderbnis? ALVIANO So fragt' ich mich auch - und Zweifel bedrängten mich hart. Doch ich war mir bewusst einer Schuld, eines frevlen Gedankens, der Früchte zeitigte, die ich verdammte und deren Gift an der Seele mir frass. Diele Schuld zu löhnen, hab' ich das Liebste, das - damals noch - meinem Herzen lebte, das einzige Glück meiner freudlosen Tage geopfert, ohn' dass ich's bereu', denn unverdient hoher Lohn ist mir geworden. Dies nehm' ich als Omen. Und trotzend dem Warner Adorno, der mir sagen liess, er würd' Einspruch erheben heut' Abend, vor allem Volk und ihn be- gründen, vertrau' ich dem güt'gen Geschick und dem Lenker da droben, der endlich auch mir gab von seiner Gnade. PODESTÀ tritt auf ihn zu, legt ihm beide Hände auf die Schultern und sieht ihm gütig ernst in die Augen. Ich will nicht fragen, welcher Art Eu'r Vergeh'n, doch sicher scheint's mir ALVIANO Ihr werdet 's erfahren - später einmal und mich - ich weiss es - entsühnen. Von einem der seitwärts einmündenden Wege kommend tauchen, für die beiden im Abgehen Begriffenen unsichtbar, Carlotta und Adorno auf. Wie Carlotta Alviano erblickt, prallt sie zurück ud bemüht sich, nicht bemerkt zu werden. Doch wo bleibt Carlotta - ? PODESTÀ Kommt, wir wollen sie suchen. Beide ab, dem Hintergrund zu. SECHSTE SZENE ADORNO Hörtet Ihr nicht? Man sucht Euch, Donna Carlotta; und Ihr - verbergt Euch, flieht zurück in den Schatten, so flieht Ihr - Euren Verlobten? CARLOTTA Ach, denkt nicht schlecht von mir, Herzog; weiss ich doch selbst nicht, was mit mir ist. - Als ich euch gestern mein "Nein" gab, für Graf Vitelozzo, fühlt' ich mich stolz und sicher und gross und beglückt - - und doch - seit ich das Bild vollendet, das Euch so sehr gefiel, das Bild Alvianos - ist mir, als wär' da innen etwas erschlafft, als wär' meine Liebe nicht mehr dieselbe. Nicht ärmer - versteht mich - doch - als hätt' er mir nun sein Alles - sein Höchstes gegeben und ich nichts mehr, gar nichts mehr zu erwarten. Und dann - doch ich weiss nicht, ob einer Frau zwiespältig Fühlen Eure Teilnahme weckt und nicht etwa Spott in Euch wachruft. Herzog? ADORNO Ich bitt' Euch, vertraut mir, wie seid Ihr doch echt und wahr Signorina! SIEBENTE SZENE Im Hintergrund treten auf Gonsalvo. Guidobald, Michelotto: das Paar erblickend, bleiben sie jäh stehen und flüstern, heftig gestikulierend, miteinander. Das Gespräch des Herzogs mit Carlotta links seitwärts (oder rechts) zuerst unhörbar, dann erregter werdend. GONSALVO Blickt dort hinüber! GUIDOBALD Der Herzog - und des Podestà Tochter! MICHELOTTO Ein unsich'rer Herr! GUIDOBALD Mir schwant nichts Gutes! CARLOTTA Ich betrat dies Eiland voll heimlicher Angst! GONSALVO Seid auf Eurer Hut! MICHELOTTO Und lockert, Ihr Herren, in der Scheide die Degen! GUIDOBALD Vitelozzo lässt sich nicht blicken - GONSALVO Kein gutes Zeichen! MICHELOTTO Kommst Du? GONSALVO Ich komme - . MICHELOTTO Und Du - ? GUIDOBALD Wir alle! Gehen nach verschiedenen Seiten ab. ACHTE SZENE CARLOTTA Als hätt' ich Wein getrunken, schwer und vermischt mit behexenden Kräutern, oder jenen seltsamen Trank aus Herzblut einer liebtollen Jungfrau gebraut - ! Es ist der Schönheit furchtbarer Zauber, gebunden sonst, halb verborgen den Sinnen - und nun entfesselt, preisgegeben dem Tage und lüsternen Blicken. Wie eines herrlichen Weibes Glieder, schamvoll verhüllt in den Jahren der Sehnsucht, plötzlich in Nacktheit sich räkelnd, tausend Reize entfaltend, vor des liebenden Jünglings glücktrunk'nem Auge! NEUNTE SZENE MenaIdo mit einer verschleierten Dame und Graf Julian. JULIAN Ihr habt Euch getröstet, Ritter Menaldo - ich seh's mit Vergnügen. Carlotta mit Adorno promenieren im Gespräch weiter und kehren erst gegen Ende dieser Szene wieder. MENALDO So wisst Ihr denn, wo Ginevra ist? JULIAN Wüsst' ich's, würd' ich nicht einsam wandeln in diesen Gärten verzückter Begierden. MENALDO spöttisch Doch wie nun, wenn diese verschleierte Schöne an meinem Arm wäre Eure Ersehnte? JULIAN Dass sie's nicht ist, dafür bürgt mir Ginevra's Liebe - . erhobenen Tones Und wenn sie's wäre . jäh stäch' ich Euch nieder. Adorno und Carlotta werden hier wieder sichtbar und kommen nach vorne. MENALDO macht eine Bewegung zum Degen und einen Schritt zurück, besinnt sich Zu schön zum Kampfe ist diese Nacht, sonst büsstet Ihr, Graf, Euer freches Wort. JULIAN Wir sehn uns wieder, Ritter Menaldo! Julian, Menaldo mit der Dame ab. ZEHNTE SZENE CARLOTTA Dazu das lockende Lied, das Ihr sangt, von des schönen Knaben Tamare unglücklicher Liebe, und seinem wilden Verlangen, nicht scheuend Gewalt und das Opfer des Lebens für einen Kuss meiner roten Lippen. O Herzog, der Ihr das Leben kennt und die Frauen, Ihr habt gesündigt an Alviano, doch mehr noch er an sich selbst; denn nun - wie ich ihn sah - da, an dieser Stelle, mit meinem Vater, in all' dieser Pracht, die er geschaffen mit seines Geistes lodernder Kraft; wie ich ihn sah, den Ärmsten, der selbst zerrissen die gütigen Schleier, in die Mitleid uns hüllt und die seltsame Macht, die die Sinne bändigt, da fiel mir ein ein Wort, das der Unsel'ge sprach in seiner einz'gen glücklichen Stunde: "Doch wenn Ihr an einem prangenden Tage, in einem Beete voll schönster Blumen, fändet irgend ein scheussliches Untier - " ADORNO Um Gott, Jungfrau - CARLOTTA Lasst mich, Herzog! ADORNO Beruhigt Euch doch - die einzige glückliche Stunde - Ihr sagtet es selbst - er verdankt sie Euch; dies mag Euch trösten. CARLOTTA Ihr sollt mich nicht trösten! Ich will keine Gnade. Marter und Hass sind was ich verdiene - Verzweiflung und Tod! ADORNO stark So hört ein Letztes: mit Nachdruck Er war nicht würdig und wert Eurer Liebe. Er ist nicht der Edle, für den Ihr ihn hält. Von bösen Gelüsten ist er besessen und heut' noch ereilt ihn - CARLOTTA exaltiert Ich will nichts hören. Ihr wollt' ihn verleumden; doch er ist gut und gross und erhaben und ich bin elend, verworfen und schlecht. Ich hasse mich und die Welt und Euch. mit furchtbar lüsternem Ausdruck Nur die Nacht, diese Nacht lieb' ich und ihre Schatten - ADORNO So gnade Euch Gott - doch kommt, ich führ' Euch zu Eurem Vater! CARLOTTA hastig Geht, geht! - Doch lasst mich! Sie geht wiegenden Ganges in das seltsam glitzernde Dunkel einer rechts vom Zuschauer liegenden Waldanlage. Adorno langsam ab. ELFTE SZENE CARLOTTA Ah, welche Nacht! Welch eine glühende Sommernacht! In ihr schwärzliches Licht will ich tief mich verkriechen, eintauchen tief in ihr leuchtendes Dunkel! Mit Sternen tanz' ich den Sommernachtsreigen, doch mit Kobolden schlaf' ich im Busch. GESANG zuerst leise, dann immer stärker, in, langgezogenen schwingenden Akkorden, von allen Seiten des Eilands zusammenströmend. Es ist als pflanze sich das Echo des Liedes Carlottas fort und finde immer stärkeren Widerhall. Ein wirrer furchterregender Chor, der sich bis zu orgiastischen Ausbrüchen steigert im Laufe seiner Wiederholungen. "Ah, welche Nacht - ! Welch eine glühende Sommernacht! Mit Sternen tanz' ich den Sommernachtsreigen, doch mit Kobolden schlaf' ich im Busch." ZWÖLFTE SZENE DIE MUTTER von früher Ach gehn wir, Alter, arg wird das Gedränge! VATER Wo hast Du das Kind? MUTTER Es riss sich von mir - VATER O, Du Unglücksweib! MUTTER Einem Falter jagte es nach einem silbernen Falter - VATER sie fortziehend Komm, Frau, so komm doch! DREIZEHNTE SZENE Senatoren treten auf. ERSTER SENATOR Wir habens versäumt. ZWEITER SENATOR Zu spät. DRITTER SENATOR Wie sollen wir nun, in dem tollen Trubel, mit Würde und Ruhe vollziehen den Akt der Eröffnung? ERSTER SENATOR Ach, lasst die Leute! ZWEITER SENATOR Was sollen die Formalitäten? DRITTER SENATOR Das Volk ist im Taumel! ERSTER SENATOR Doch meine Rede! ZWEITER SENATOR Das Feuerwerk! DRITTER SENATOR Die Huldigung für Salvago! Sie lauschen dem Gesang. GESANG stärker, eindringlicher Ah, welche Nacht! Welch eine glühende Sommernacht! Mit Sternen tanz' ich den Sommernachtsreigen, doch mit Kobolden schlaf' ich im Busch. ERSTER SENATOR Es wird bedenklich! ZWEITER SENATOR Ich sagte es gleich - das heidnische Zeug, die nackten Weiber und Bocksgehörnten! DRITTER SENATOR Und die Alberghi mischen sich unter das arglose Volk; mit geilen Reden stacheln sie auf uns're Söhn' und Töchter zu tollen Streichen. DIE SENATOREN durcheinander Wo ist der Podestà? Wo ist Alviano? Gebietet Einhalt - Einige Senatoren gehen oder drängen durch das aufgeregte Volk. VIERZEHNTE SZENE DER JÜNGLING von früher Bleibt, Schönste! Seht, ich liege zu Euren Füssen, erhört mich! DAS MÄDCHEN Nein, Ihr seid allzu kühn, Signor! DER JÜNGLING Erhört mich! DAS MÄDCHEN Nein, nein, ich kann nicht, lasst mich, Signor! DER JÜNGLING ausser sich Ich morde mich, wenn Ihr mich von Euch stösst! Bin ich nicht schön? Mein Haar, fühlt nur, ist weich wie Seide. DAS MÄDCHEN hart Ha, ha! Ihr schön? Zerlumpt seid Ihr wie ein Bettler, wahrhaftig, so dass ich mich schäme, sieht man mit Euch mich - Der gesamte Chor versammelt sich auf der Bühne und kommt später ganz nach vorne. DER JÜNGLING ekstatisch aufspringend Nein, schämt Euch nicht! er zieht einen Dolch Gern will ich sterben! Purpurnes Blut wirkt ein leuchtend Kleid! Er will sich den Dolch in die Brust stossen. DAS MÄDCHEN zitternd, ihm in den Arm fallend und die Waffe entwindend Bei der Madonna - was tut Ihr - so haltet doch ein! Ach - ach - Ihr seid - verzeiht mir! - Kommt, kommt! Sie eilen verschlungen, jubelnd in den mächtig einherbrausenden Gesang einstimmend in die Nacht hinaus. CHOR Welch eine Nacht! Welch eine glühende Sommernacht! Von hier ab zerstreut sich der Chor nach verschiedenen Richtungen, bis auf einzelne Paare, die im Hintergrunde der Bühne bleiben. Wir tauchen tief in ihr leuchtendes Dunkel und tanzen mit Sternen den Sommernachtsreigen - eiah - Sommernachtsreigen - - - neckend spöttische Frauenstimmen Doch mit Kobolden schlaf' ich im Busch! FÜNFZEHNTE SZENE Aufgeregte Rufe Alvianos (entfernt) ALVIANO Wo ist sie, meine Braut? Sah niemand Carlotta? Von hier ab entwickelt sich ein grotesk grossartiger Maskenzug, die Vereinigung der Antike mit der damaligen Zeit - die Renaissance - allegorisch darstellend. 1. Herolde Im Stile der Zeit; Faune blasen dazu auf der Syrinx die Fanfare. 2. Faune, einer imposanten Künstlererscheinung und seiner Egeria huldigend - karikiert - eine Art wilder Reigentanz. 3. Herolde, mit Abzeichen oder Fahnen der schönen Künste. 4. Langsamer Aufzug Apollos im Sonnenwagen, als Symbol des Ruhmes. Blendendes Licht umgibt ihn, das mit seinem Näherkommen grösser und strahlender wird. In seinem Gefolge die Musen und berühmte Künstler der Renaissance. Stillstand im Reigen der Gruppe 2. Der Künstler gebannt von Apollos Erscheinung, strebt dieser zu. Seine Schöne umschlingt ihn und versucht, ihn neuerlich dem Reigen zu gewinnen. Der Künstler widerstrebt, wehrt sich, immer mehr Apollo zugewandt. Die Faune verstricken ihn, der dagegen kämpft, in immer tolleren Reigen. Der Wagen Apollos ist ganz nach vorn gekommen. Hier reisst sich der Künstler mit einer gewaltigen Bewegung los, und sinkt vor dem Wagen Apollos, huldigend in die Knie. Apollo hebt ihn zu sich in den Wagen, die Musen bekränzen seine Stirn, des Künstlers Egeria breitet sehnend schmerzvoll die Arme nach ihm aus und verhüllt sich, von dem grellen Licht geblendet, die Augen. Die Fauns bemächtigen sich ihrer mit wilder Gier und schleppen die sich angstvoll Wehrende mit brutaler Gewalt fort. Die Gruppe des Apollo folgt ihnen mit jubelnden Bewegungen. Der Künstler steht ernst und gedankenvoll, hoch aufgerichtet im Wagen. 5. Auftritt der Venus mit glänzendem Gefolge. Gestalten aus 1001 Nacht. Märchen, Najaden, die Edlen (Menaldo, Julian etc.). Knaben und Mädchen. Die Gruppe soll etwas erhaben Orgiastisches versinnbildlichen. 6. Ein Bacchantenzug. Rufe: "Evoe Bacche". Wild zügellos, in krasser Realistik zu inszenieren. In seiner Mitte Carlotta. Ihr zur Seite, sie verfolgend ein maskierter Edelmann: Graf Vitelozzo Tamare. Hier hören die Rufe ,,Evoe Bacche" auf der Bühne auf. Entfernt vernimmt man noch das Tosen und Stampfen des dahin brausenden Zuges. Der Graf hat Carlotta erhascht, umfängt sie in toller Leidenschaft, küsst sie, sie wehrt sich, doch gibt sie sich wiederholt, dem süssen Taumel erliegend, willig seinen Küssen hin, um ihn dann wieder plötzlich von sich zu stossen. TAMARE Was fliehst Du vor mir? CARLOTTA Nein, ich fliehe Euch nicht. TAMARE So kennst Du mich denn? CARLOTTA Weiss nicht, wer Ihr seid. TAMARE heiss Doch wenn's einer wär', der Dich, Schönste, liebt? CARLOTTA Ihr liebt mich? S' ist gut. Doch lasst mich blicken durch Eure Maske, ob hell sind Eure Augen - oder trübe. Seid Ihr Alviano? Nein, Ihr seid 's nicht. Schön von Gestalt, ein schmucker Knabe! TAMARE O schönste Carlotta, wie sprichst Du seltsam! CARLOTTA mit ganz veränderter Stimme Seltsam, mein Liebling? Gib Deine Hand - ah, sie ist weich und heiss und wohlig fühlt sie sich an; da - spürst Du mein Herz wie es heftig schlägt? Dir entgegen - mein Süsser! Doch höre, Knabe - mit Deinen Händen, so weich und linde, hältst Du es sanft, und darfst 's nicht quälen; hältst es umspannt, ganz lind und leise. Hopla, mein Süsser! CARLOTTA und TAMARE Komm, lass uns eilen! Kurz ist die Nacht und der Morgen nah. Die Beiden erklimmen den Felsweg; hinter der Rosenhecke leuchtet ein intensiver blauer Schein. SECHZEHNTE SZENE ALVIANO wie gehetzt Ihre Stimme hör' ich - ! Sie schallt mir aus Höh'n, und Klüften - vertausendfacht! Gesang aus den Lüften, ein Spottlied aus Tiefen der Hölle - ! Ihre Gestalt tanzt vor mir, - lugt aus Gebüschen und Hecken - da und dort glitzert ihr Kleid - wie ein Irrwisch hetzt sie mich, bergauf und talab, in den Äther - in Sümpfe - und ich hielt sie doch - sie war ja doch mein! - - Oder war sie's nicht? SIEBZEHNTE SZENE DAS VOLK ihn gewahrend und umdrängend Hoch Alviano Salvago! Der Freudenbringer! Der Zaub'rer, der König des Festes! ALVIANO wild Was wollt Ihr von mir? Was höhnt Ihr mich da? Saht Ihr Carlotta? PODESTÀ Getrost, Alviano! Ich sandt' ihre Frauen aus, Diener suchen sie allenthalben - bald ist sie gefunden! DAS VOLK Hoch Alviano Salvago! Der uns die Freude gab! Bringer der Schönheit! Vater des Volkes! ALVIANO Was wollt Ihr? Schweigt doch - mit tief schmerzlichem Ausdruck Ich bin kein König. Ein Narr, ein Krüppel! Ein Bettler, ein Scheusal! in atemloser Hast Wo ist meine Braut? He, schafft sie mir! Ich will Euch danken - ich geb' Euch alles - mein Hab und Gut. Dann bin ich Fürst, ein König, ein Gott! mit verzweifelter Eindringlichkeit Doch schafft mir Carlotta - ah, ich bin müde, gehetzt - meine Kraft - geht zu Ende - Er sinkt in sich zusammen. DAS VOLK Hoch Alviano - Apollo! Der Freund der Musen! Der König! Krönt ihn! Wo habt Ihr die Krone, die Rosenkranzkrone? Hebt ihn hoch - den Freund des Volkes - krönt ihn mit Rosen - hoch Alviano! sie heben den halb Bewusstlosen empor, setzen ihm einen Rosenkranz aufs Haupt ALVIANO schwach Lasst - lasst - Man zeigt ihn dem Volke, dieses bricht in betäubendes Hoch und Beifallsgeschrei aus. ACHTZEHNTE SZENE Acht vermummte Gestalten brechen sich Bahn durch das Volk. an ihrer Spitze ein hochgewachsener Mann, der Capitaneo di Giustizia (reisst das Volk zurück). Abflauen des Geschreis, das Volk weicht scheu vor dem Capitaneo zurück; um die "Acht" bildet sich ein freier Raum - das Volk im Halbkreis zurückgedrängt. Kopf an Kopf, etwas weiter vorn die Gestalten des Podestà und der Senatoren. Alviano zuerst am Boden liegend, wohin man ihn sanft gesenkt - dann sich aufrichtend. CAPITANEO DI GIUSTIZIA Halt ein, genuesisches Volk! Haltet ein, Betörte! Wahnsinnige, die Ihr seid! Ihr krönt mit Blüten den, der da Eure Töchter geraubt, Eure Kinder verführt, geschändet - gemordet vielleicht - - ! Beispielloses Entsetzen, alles steht erstarrt. GEMURMEL Was ist das? Was meint er damit? Die Acht! Entsetzlich! Er? Alviano? RUFE Glaubt ihm nicht! Aha! Die Alberghi, die Füchse! Schlau ist's gemacht! Die vertrackten Neider! Verleumdung! Hoch Alvianol Seid still! Schweigt! Höret die Acht! DER CAPITANEO Durch die heilige Acht erhebt der Herzog Adorno, des Volk's Beschützer und wahrer Freund, die Anklag' gegen den Ritter Alviano Salvago. Er zeiht ihn des Mädchenraubs, der Verführung und Schändung, begangen an zücht'gen Jungfrauen - ALVIANO auffahrend und in die Ferne horchend War da nicht - ein Schrei? Hörtet Ihr nicht - einen Schrei? DER CAPITANEO aufmerksam auf Alviano schauend, dadurch abgelenkt, diese Phrase schwächer bringend Der Kuppelei und Verleitung zu solcher. Kraft uns'rer Macht als Richter und Wahrer des Rechts, dehnen wir aus die Anklag', gegen den Ritter Alviano Salvage, und zeihen ihn, der besessen vom bösen Geist, verfallen des Satans und böser Dämonen Gewalt, der Behexung des Volks. Wir legen den Bann auf das Eiland "Elysium", verheert soll es werden durch Feuer, als eine Brutstatt des Lasters und teuflischer Sünde. Ritter Salvago, Ihr seid - - Volk stellt sich vor Alviano. DROHENDES GEMURMEL Seht Ihr, darauf läuft's hinaus! Man bestiehlt uns! Gönnt uns die Freude nicht! Verfluchte Räuber! Bestien! Stärkeres Gemurmel Nieder Adorno! Tod den Alberghi! Erschlagt sie, die Schufte! Alles Lüge! Er soll sich verteid'gen! Alviano soll reden! Alviano - rede! Verteid'ge Dich! Wir glauben Dir! Wir steh'n zu Dir! Wir schützen Dich! ALVIANO lauschend Hört Ihr denn nicht? - Musik: Cimbeln, Flöten, Harfen, und wilden Gesang? CAPITANEO Ihr seht - er ist besessen, aus ihm spricht der Dämon! PODESTÀ eindringlich Alviano, Mann, es geht um Dein Leben, verteidige Dich! CAPITANEO Man wird ihn peinlich befragen; führt ihn hinweg! EIN RIESIGER BÜRGER Halt! Rührt ihn nicht an! Wir glauben ihm mehr, der er schweigt, als Euch, die Ihr redet. Er tat uns Gutes - drohend, gesteigert wollt Ihr ihn haben - so gebt uns Beweise! STÜRMISCHE RUFE Beweise, Beweisel CAPITANEO Bringt jene Frau! Einer der Vermummten führt eine verschleierte Frau nach vorne. Entschleiert Euch, Signorina! die Frau lüftet den Schleier. DAS VOLK Ginevra Scotti! Ginevra Scotti!l STIMME JULIANS aus dem Hintergrunde Ah - Ginevra! ALVIANO fieberhaft Um Himmelswillen, so lasst mich fort! CAPITANEO Sagt ohne Scheu, Ginevra Scotti: Wo war't Ihr verborgen, eh' Ihr, Hilfe heischend, floht zu Herzog Adorno? GINEVRA Im Haus des Alviano Salvago! GEMURMEL Ah! Hört! Hört doch! STIMME JULIANS Verdammt - lasst mich nach vorn! RUFE Ruhe! Wer ist das? Hört doch! ALVIANO zum Podestà dringend Was steht Ihr da - ? Was rührt Ihr Euch nicht? Alter Mann, seid barm- herzig und lasst mich fort! Es dämmert mir auf, furchtbar deutlich und klar - CAPITANEO Sagt ohne Scheu, Signorina Scotti: Wer war's, der Euch raubte Freiheit und Ehre? GINEVRA Ein Edelmann, der sich nannte Menaldo Negroni! MENALDO aus dem Hintergrund Diese Frau lügt! EIN ZWEITER RUF (Julian) Zieh, Schurke! Kampfgetümmel im Hintergrunde. VOLK in grosser Bewegung Aha! Die Alberghi! Seht! Seht! Hört nur! Doch was ist's mit Salvago? Heraus mit der Wahrheit! ALVIANO verzweifelt Alter Mann, sie ist in Gefahr. Die Zusammenhänge seh' ich vor mir - CAPITANEO stark Das Haupt einer Horde wüster Gesellen, adliger Räuber ist Alviano Salvago. Verraten hat alles dem Herzog - Graf Vitelozzo Tamare. ALVIANO fährt herum, wie von einer Tarantel gestochen Wer sprach den Namen? Wer riss ihn mir aus dem Hirn? Der ist's! Er hat sie geraubt. Er stellte ihr nach. Er warb um sie - ich weis es - weiss es - CAPITANEO Redet Ihr irre? Ginevra - raubte Graf Vitelozzo? ALVIANO in fliehender Hast Wer spricht von Ginevra? Wer ist sie? Nichts weiss ich von ihr! mit höchstem, verzweifelten Ausdruck Carlotta! schreiend Carlotta! NEUNZEHNTE SZENE Dienerinnen der Carlotta herbeistürmend. DIENERINNEN durcheinander O Herr! Podestà! Sie ist verschwunden! Wir finden sie nicht, Eure Tochter! Sie ist verschwunden, als hätt' sie verschlungen die Erde! PODESTÀ verzweifelt Vielleicht - verliess sie das Eiland - und fuhr - DIENERINNEN Niemand verliess es. Soldaten stehen rings um die Insel, es sah sie keiner! Doch - Einer! Es war ihm, als hätt' er in einer Schar Bacchanten, an eines verlarvten Ritters Seite erkannt die Herrin! Wahnsinniges Lachen Alvianos ALVIANO mit furchtbarer Stimme Ha, ha, ha - ; o Du, Hund! Du Wüstling! Du Tier! Hätt' ich Dich da - ich zerfleischte Dich, Bestie, mit meinen Zähnen. mit gebrochener, heiserer Stimme Kommt, ich führe Euch! Seht Ihr - dort oben den blauen Schein? Hört Ihr? - Lauscht doch - ist's nicht Musik? immer erregter Toll und verrucht - Schreie und Jauchzen? Volk von Genua! Ich will dich führen! Zu deinen geschändeten Töchtern! Zu meiner - mit verzweifelt wehvollem Ausdruck, fast weinend armen, verlorenen Braut! Starke Bewegung im Volke Dann steh' ich dir Rede und Du sollst - richten. Doch - wehe - den Andern! VOLK Wehe, wehe! Der Tod über sie! Der Chor entfernt sich mit Geheul, Getöse, rach davonstürmend, der Lärm wird bald schwächer, bis vollständige Ruhe eintritt. �ZWANZIGSTE SZENE Ein unterirdisches Gewölbe. Viele Nischen, aus welchen verschieden farbiges Licht strahlt. Blumengewinde. Schwere Tierfelle. Räucherpfannen, aus welchen Rauch aufsteigt, der den ganzen Raum erfüllt. Diener mit roten Fackeln. Soldaten mit Arkebusen. In den Nischen verstörte, junge Frauen. Zerbrochene Pokale, Blumenblätter, zerrissene Gewänder deuten auf eine gestörte orgiastische Szene; ein Toter seitwärts links vorne, zerbrochene Degen, auf einen stattgehabten Kampf. Gonsalvo, Guidobald, Vitelozzo, Michelotto und andere Edle gefesselt. Seitwärts rechts vom Publikum ein Rosenlager, auf dem Carlotta, wie in einer Ohnmacht schlafend, liegt. Alviano, der Podestà, der Capitaneo, Volk. ALVIANO heiser Du lügst! TAMARE finster Du irrst - ich spreche die Wahrheit. ALVIANO Höre Du - es könnte wohl sein - dass sie nicht mehr - erwachte - dass sie - hinüberschliefe - in die - and're Welt. Und sieh - für mich war's - so viel - - ich habe nichts and'res - gehabt. In meinem ganzen Leben - war diese Frau - das einzig Grosse - das einzig Schöne. Begreife - wenn Du mir sagst - : "Ich hab' sie geraubt - mit Gewalt genommen - ich konnte nicht anders - weil ich sie - liebte - -", so muss ich Dich hassen - und muss Dich - verfluchen - weil du einem Armen - wie mir, zerstört hast - genommen - was er - besass. Aber da innen - tief - bliebe ja doch - so etwas - versteh' mich - wie ein - weher Trost mehr und mehr unfähig, die mächtige Erregung zu unterdrücken Doch wenn Du mir sagst: "Sie hat sich mir gegeben - sie, Carlotta - frei- willig - in Liebe - und sie war glücklich" - ja, wahrhaftig - Du sagtest - glücklich, - ja dann - dann - - dann hab' ich ja nichts - gehabt, - - dann hast Du mir - ja nichts - - genommen - - dann bin ich ja - wieder - ganz so elend - wie ich - war - zurückgestossen - in's Nichts - ins Nichts - - - TAMARE düster Und wenn Du mich mordest - ich weiss Dir nichts and'res zu sagen. Nur eins: Verfallen war mir diese Frau, vom ersten Tag, da ich sie erschaut - nach dem Wort, das Du selbst, Alviano, einst sprachst: "Die Schönheit sei Beute des Starken". Stark wähntest Du Dich - eine Stunde lang - doch Du warst es nicht. Die Freude bot sich Dir dar - da wich'st Du ihr aus, zitternd und feige. Du sahst nur das Dunkle, die Schatten, Gefahr und Sünde. Allzu herbe gezeichnet vom Schicksal, wardst Du flügellahm, unfrei, verzagt. Für Deinesgleichen lebt nur in Träumen die kostbare Blume; doch blüht sie grell und verlockend am Tage, dünkt's euch Traum, Trugbild, nächtlicher Spuk. - Denn, bot sich Dir, Alviano - sagtest Du nicht - auch Carlotta? - Was nahmst Du sie nicht - ? ALVIANO fassungslos Weil - weil - ausbrechend o Du Teufel - verlange nicht, dass - eh' zur Hölle Du fährst, ich enthülle vor aller Welt ein Verbrechen - so grausig - - - weil ich in Tiefen blicke, die Du nicht ahnst - weil ich ein Mensch bin - und Du - TAMARE Weiss nicht, wer da tiefer blickt von uns Beiden! Weiss nicht, was da, höher zu werten ist - ein freudlos Leben, ein langsam Siechen - oder ein Tod in Rausch und Verklärung, in brünst'ger Umarmung ein selig Sterben! Gemurmel unter den Umstehenden. ALVIANO entsetzt Wie ist mir denn - ? Seiner Worte Sinn - - - das ist ja . nicht möglich - TAMARE mehr und mehr in Ekstase geratend Ihre Lippen baten um Schonung; stammelten wirr das uralte Lied angstvollen Sich-Wehrens. Doch ihre Augen flehten um Lust. Aus ihrem Munde rang sich los ein qualvoll Bekenntnis; Angst und Entsetzen - doch in den Augen, wild unbändig, sprühten die Funken entfachter Begierde. Endlich brach es sich Bahn: Grösser als Du - schuf sie sich frei. Dem glitzernden Tanz in den lachenden Augen gesellte sich wild ihrer Lippen toll trunkener Sang: "Gib Tod" jauchzte ihr Blick - "Gib Glück!" gierte ihr Wort. Wachsende Bewegung unter den Umstehenden. ALVIANO Entsetzlich! Wissend hast Du, Unsel'ger - ? TAMARE Ha, ha, - rollt nur die Augen, fletscht die Zähne und ballt die Fäuste! Meine seligste Stunde - die raubt mir Keiner - . ALVIANO heiser So sprich ein Gebet! TAMARE Ihr habt mir nichts an - was wollt Ihr? in ausbrechender Todesangst Auf einer Kirchweih' ein buckliger Fiedler, der spielte auf eine feine Weis'. Die Schönste der Schönen, das war seine Liebste. Ich griff sie heraus aus dem tanzenden Schwarm und trug sie davon. Er stürzte mir nach - so stand er vor, mir wie der da; auf Alviano weisend verzerrt die Züge - verzerrt und voll Hass! drohend Mit seiner Fiedel - hab' ich ihn erschlagen. Kommt mir nur an - mit meinen Händen er zerrt und reisst an seinen Fesseln erwürg' ich Euch alle. - er zerreisst seine Fesseln. ALVIANO ersticht ihn So stirb, Verruchter! TAMARE grässlich aufschreiend Ah - - - ! CARLOTTA sich langsam, geisterhaft aufrichtend Wer schrie da? War das nicht - mein Liebster? ALVIANO vor sie hinstürzend Nein, nein - sieh mich - - Alviano - Carlotta, Geliebte - ich bin - bei Dir - er log - log - log! CARLOTTA ihn von sich stossend, mit dem Ausdruck höchsten Grauens, furchtbarster Angst Fort - fort! Ein Alb - ! Ein Nachtgesicht! Helft - helft! Hu - wie das drückt! Und das rote Licht - weh, weh - ! schwach Gebt mir Wasser - zitternd nein - gebt mir - Wein - - und mein - Liebster - soll kommen - mein Schöner, - Süsser - ich will Vitelozzo eh' - eh' ich - sterbe - - - Sie seufzt tief und liegt plötzlich still und starr. Schweigen. ALVIANO mit ganz veränderter Stimme und irrem Ausdruck, als ob er etwas suchte - - Ich will - ich will - ja wo - ist nur - die Fiedel - ich muss - ja doch endlich - zur Kirchweih! - Und meine Kappe - meine schöne - Kappe - rot und mit - silbernen Schellen - sah niemand - die Kappe - - ? Lasst mich - ich muss - ja doch endlich - er stolpert über Tamares Leichnam halt - was war das - - ? Da liegt - ja Einer ihr guten Leute - da liegt ja - - ein Toter - - . Er taumelt durch die Menge dem Hintergrunde zu; alles macht ihm scheu Platz. Vorhang Catégorie:Livret d'opéra Catégorie:Les Stigmatisés